Running For Love
by leighann415
Summary: Niles lets Daphne talk him into running a 5K...Can Niles make it? Belated birthday story for Anika! (BaronessBlixen) *hugs* In progress story...:)


**Author's Note: **This is a belated birthday story for Anika (BaronessBlixen). Thanks for always writing such great stories, and being an even better friend! Congrats on doing the 5K yourself! :) *hugs*

* * *

Daphne sat at her and Niles' usual table in Nervosa. She was worn out from shopping, and she was supposed to meet Niles here, but he hadn't shown up yet. She spent the afternoon shopping for David's clothes. He was starting kindergarten soon, and of course, Niles was ecstatic. He was already talking about their son's future in high school and college, and beyond. And in all of it, he always said that David would be the model student. But of course, time would tell.

Daphne looked around the café. Other people were being served. She didn't feel like getting up to order drinks for herself and Niles. So she flagged down one of the more familiar-looking baristas. Being regular customers, the baristas knew them like they were friends. Which they were. Daphne held a soft spot for Nervosa, as much as Niles did.

"Hello Mrs. Crane! Will your husband be joining you?"

"Yes, he will. I'd like the usual, please, Christine. Thank you."

"Coming right up." Looking at Daphne's shopping bags, Christine smiled. "You must've been shopping."

"Yes, one little boy is going to be the handsomest boy in school." Daphne smiled. She never got tired of talking about her son to anyone who would listen. She hoped he wasn't causing any trouble for Martin and Ronee today. They always loved keeping him though.

Christine left to get the drinks, and suddenly, something near the registers caught Daphne's eye. It was a sign advertising a race in downtown Seattle. "Run for a cause!" It read. Daphne liked the idea of running a race to help somebody. But she knew, never in a million years, would Niles agree to do something like that with her. She had never been really athletic herself, but she certainly could do some things, growing up with brothers. Maybe she could persuade Niles to let them enter the race. After all, it would be in scenic downtown Seattle. Maybe Niles would want to do something more than just donating for a change. She finally made a decision to ask Niles about it.

Just then, the door to the café opened, and Niles walked in. He spotted Daphne right away, and went to her table.

"I'm sorry for being late, my love, but I had a patient who insisted on talking about anything. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really a psychiatrist or just a listener." He smiled, naturally thinking of Frasier and his "I'm listening" catchphrase.

Daphne touched his shoulder. "Of course you're a good psychiatrist, Darling."

Christine came back with their drinks, and a complimentary scone for both of them, saying it was "on the house."

Niles sat back and relaxed. He loved being here with Daphne. Even if it wasn't quite the same as when he and Frasier had their daily coffees. He still missed his brother, more than he thought he would. But Frasier was still an important part of their lives, even if he wasn't in the same city anymore.

He noticed Daphne was looking off at something. "What is it, Daphne?"

"I was just thinking, wouldn't it be fun to help a charity?"

Niles looked at her questioningly. They helped out charities all the time. What was Daphne talking about?

"What do you mean, my love? Another donation? We just gave to the Seattle Aquarium not long ago."

"You're right, we did. But I was talking about that." She pointed to a sign over by the registers advertising a 5K race in downtown Seattle.

He looked back at her, surprised. "Daphne, are you serious? A race? We can't possibly do that!"

Daphne took his hand then. "But I'll be right there, beside you. And it's just running and walking. It's not like it's an obstacle course or anything!"

Niles sighed. Of course Daphne would win. She usually did when it came to things like this. He would do anything she asked. And it would be helping out kids like David who didn't have a place to call home.

Daphne's eyes lit up. "Does this mean you'll do it?"

Niles nodded, but slowly. "Yes, I guess it means it does. At least it's not like that stupid bike-a-thon that Frasier dragged us into!" He grinned.

"You won't be sorry, Niles! I'll go sign us up. Be right back." He watched her go with admiration. Daphne really _was_ an angel, and would do anything to help people. Even run in a race.


End file.
